Breaking Free
by MisstressBunny
Summary: Living in the city is hard yet some how Ayesha manages. Head strong and determined to break free of her imprisonment she succeeds in doing just that but at what cost? It's not easy for the young Alpha her pack consisting of her two younger siblings.
1. Chapter 1

A black pup darted through the streets her thoughts trailing on finding her Sisters to the scolding they where going to receive. Quickening her pace she ran head first into another pup, "Sorry sis have you seen Aya ?" She asked. I stared down at the little brown wolf pup. She looked so cute sadly she knew it. Sadly she happened to remind me and my sister Ayesha everyday on how she could pass as a mere dog. Something I could do as well but didn't have the heart to tell her. I turned into my human form, at twelve I had my blonde hair which reaching down to my shoulders and to die for Amber eyes. Today I happened to be wearing my beautiful Baby blue top and jeans. I pulled my white coat tightly around me the weather was getting colder lately.

Sayasha giggled, "No I haven't seen mamma Mel, Isn't she posed to be here nowise?"She asked.

I glared at my sister taking in her small form. At six years old she still used baby talk blah it was frustrating. Raising my paw For once in your life could you call her sister or Ayesha even Aya not mamma you think that possible?" I hissed.

Sayasha sniffled looking up at me. Shuffling nervously she lifted her paw onto my leg, "Sowwe Mel" She whispered.

Instantly I felt guilty, I never yell at my sister it's just my Sister is late. It could only mean one thing which I'm praying is wrong. I hope I hope Ayesha wasn't caught by Acaana. Acaana is a noble forcefully keeping us as pets and slaves. We've tried escaping many times which results in my sister getting a terrible beating. Its unfair Aya has heaps of bruised on her now and I can't do anything to help my older sister. "Sorry it's just I'm worried about Aya and the others; I thought the whole pack was supposed to be here?" I muttered.

Lee jumps in grabbing Sayasha from behind, "Hey Hun." He laughs

Sayasha jumps letting out a tiny scream relaxing when she sees Lee, "Mamma isn't here yet." She sighs

Smirking I roll my eyes at Lee," Dummy." I snickered

Lee shrugged, "Sorry kid hey where's Ayesha?" He asked.

Rolling my eyes again I stick my tongue out, "You know Aya could be anywhere." I said hopping to sound optimistic.

Extria grins wrapping her arms around my sister. "Melanie always the optimist." She smiled.

Sayasha reached up hugging Extria, "Mamma still late." She complains".

Groaning I raise my arms over my ears," Enough Lee you wanted a pack meeting well where all here except Aya's and I can pass any details onto her so start talking," I half scream. Our pack wasn't what most would call a pack I mean we had our alpha Ayesha then theirs Extria and Rowe and lee, Last of all is my sister Sayasha and me. Our pack is more of a lone wolfs pack. We have good numbers it's just we really only do it for safety we all have different lives except for the meetings once and a while.

Lee yawns, "You remember the pack that passed through not long ago" He asked.

"Duh how can I not forget they where annoying as hell, wouldn't stop whining about the city." I state

Rowe sits down placing Sayasha in her lap, "Their alpha died recently." She says just above a whispered, "They want Lee and Ayesha to go lead it." She adds staring at the ground.

Lee sits down beside Extria and Rowe, "Me and Extria are going to leave, Ayesha she said that you Sayasha and Rowe will meet up with us their as soon as possible." He mumbles.

"Really so you and Ayesha finally worked out a way we can get out?" I asked excitedly.

Rowe grins eyes lighting up, "Sure did Acaana is going away for a month actually she left about ten minutes ago." She smirks slyly.

"YOU MEAN TO SAY YOU LET US THINK THAY WE WERE GOING TO BE IN MAJOR TROUBLE?" I scream.

Extria giggled then leans forward placing her hand over my mouth, "Shush we don't want your booming voice ruining it for us." She warns.

Lee jumps up suddenly turning into his wolf form, "Sayasha Melanie, Extria and I are leaving right now but before we go do you remember the old wolf the key is with Aya." He tells us then him and Extria stand up leaving. "Sayasha be good for your mother." He jokes

Sayasha sniffles beside me hugging me tightly I scowl, "Your as bad as her." I whisper to myself. Pausing I think about his words, "Sayasha he meant there has been a wolf caught again and Aya has the key two it's cage." I whisper into her ear.

Ayesha appears in front of us supporting new bruises, "Sorry I'm late I guess they left huh."She sighs.

"Aya Lee said you have the key, Can I have it me and Sayasha will go set the wolf free." I offer.

Rowe stands beside me, "You two can set the wolf free but we will be right outside ok?" She warns.

"Mamma Key please." Sayasha begs.

Reluctantly Ayesha hands us the key watching us leave with her sad eyes. She should worry about herself for once maybe then she wouldn't look so sad.


	2. No more pack?

Sayasha just happened to be one of the world's slowest walkers; at least that was MY opinion. With a frustrated groan I clutched the key tightly keeping my hand stuffed into the pocket of my jacket. I guess we weren't quite pulling the whole looking innocent, pass inconspicuous. "You know if Accana could see us now she'd flip. " Instantly my little sister tensed. "No, no Rowe and lee… they wouldn't lie. She's gone. "

Not that it justified it. ' OH my god she'd have just left us chained up for a month. ' I couldn't stop the shudder that instantly passed through my body.

" No more Accana."

Safe, free at last. Words couldn't begin to explain the feeling I had. Happiness? A weight lifted of my shoulders maybe?

"Come on let's stop dawdling we have a wolf to save. " I reasoned we were close. Already we'd broken into the building treading our way across the floor quickly.

"I smell him. "

Tilting my head I looked at my little sister definitely surprised. She was six; she lived mostly in her human form. Now the kid chose to be in sync with her wolf senses? Damn I was definitely surprised. Had to hand it to her though.

" Yeah he's in the next room Sayasha. We need to be very careful now. You know our kind they…" Shaking my head I decided against scaring her. "We'll just free him yeah."

What did Aya say, stay safe? Keep quiet? Oh god what do you do if people are in the room…. Sneaking a peak I released the breathe I hadn't realised I'd been holding. "Coast is clear. Let's go."

Clutching my sister's hand I walked towards the cage my eyes growing wide. "He's hurt…" Startled by a near by sound I pulled my sister close watching as another wolf entered the room. Oh god what mess had I dragged my sister into. Clutching her hand tightly the boy hardly paid attention to us as he observed the white wolf.

"Man you really screwed up. " He observed crouching down by the cage. "I mean I've seen one of us caught before but never this badly. " He added. With a little laugh he then looked in our direction.

"Don't you look at me Mutt, I've seen you around. You "I spoke hurriedly. For my outburst I only received another laugh. Great, now he was laughing at us.

"I can get out of here when ever I feel like it. " Tearing my eyes of the dark haired wolf I released Sayasha's hands as I mused over the wolf's words. "Stay here. " Kneeling down to the cage I tilted my head studying his wound, keeping as far as possible away from the other wolf. "So why are you in there?" I asked curiously, voicing the other boys thoughts also it appeared as we shared a 'look '

" I just…needed a place to rest for a while that's all. "

Wow was he crazy you don't rest here…wolf's die here. Shuddering I remembered how we came to be caught by Accana. Weren't we all just as naïve.

"I'm Hige. Nice to meet you. "

Was that wolf crazy, how he could just sit there and smile? Drawing my coat tightly around my body I gazed at my sister before coming to the conclusion, we could share our names. This time tomorrow we'd be long away from this city. "I'm Melanie, this is my sister Sayasha. We're here to free the wolf. " I spoke firmly. With a crimson face I looked away whilst the two wolves laughed softly at me. " I'm serious." Hands on hips I stood up. "I have the key. " Hah! That's right gone were the smug looks now. With a slightly unsure look I quickly passed Hige the key while he opened the door. "So why are YOU here? " I inquired casually.

"No reason. It smelt like something interesting was going to happen and I just followed my nose. "

Yes, conclusion reached. Hige was crazy. Shaking my head I couldn't help but laugh.

"Besides I had no where else to go. " He spoke loftily.

With the white wolf out of the cage I took a hesitant step back. Hey just because we'd 'helped ' him didn't mean we still had to be friends.

"That's not your true form. Why do you deny who you are?"

Shifting nervously on my feet I ran a hand through my hair. "I uh…" I began stumbling over my words.

"It's how we survive. You're in the city now. Walk around in this form and you'll stay alive, walk around as a wolf. Well you'll end up back in a cage." Hige confirmed with a wry smile.

"Have you all given up your pride as a wolf?"

Embarrassed I looked away. "Pride doesn't count for much if you're dead. " I whispered. "My sister taught me, if you play the game right…then you shall survive. That's the key, survival. "

I'd never realised how stubborn and prideful wolves were till now. With much convincing on our part, also knowing my sister and Rowe would be panicking, the white wolf changed forms. Studying him Sayasha and I giggled softly. He was cute, even Aya would agree and Aya was ever so difficult to please. "So what's your name MR huh?" I asked.

Earning what I'll assume was the smallest of a smile the wolf straightened out his leather jacket. This form felt all together foreign to him. "Kiba. " He spoke softly. With Hige in the lead we quickly made our way through the building, Kiba moving at a slower pace slightly behind us. "You're badly hurt. My sister should be able to help. We just need to get outside quickly."

It was early night. The cool air was a huge relief compared to the hot sticky room we'd just been in. Glad to be free from the heat I skipped over to Rowe and Ayesha. " Haaiiii Aya guess what we found. " Sayasha ran up to Rowe jumping in her arms for a cuddle. "We were so worried about you two. What took you so long?" With a smirk I leant against Aya. "That'd be those two. Kiba, Hige meet my sister Ayesha and our Friend Rowe." I quickly introduced. " Kiba is hurt Aya. " I explained. "Aya had fallen silent some what tensed by the arrival of two wolves, the looked Rowe and Aya shared explained it all. They weren't happy. "We …we will attract to much attention. " Shuffling nervously she took Sayasha from Rowe.

"I don't need your help. It's a full moon. My wounds will heal. "

Nudging Hige with my toe I smirked slightly. " We are leaving the city. Ayesha knows the safest ways around here. YOU should stay with us, even for the night. We can worry about it in the morning?"

With a soft sigh Ayesha began to walk. "Rowe will you be staying or…?" Shifting her youngest sibling into a more comfortable position she tilted her head. "I doubt Lee and Extria will wait for us. We both know we aren't a pack. Let's just stick together. "

Leaving Ayesha and Rowe to whisper to each other I hung back with Hige and Kiba. " Sorry about them. We had plans.. I guess they aren't happening now. "I whispered to them. It kind of sucked, I didn't think Lee and Extria would split on us but Rowe, she seemed so sure they wouldn't wait. Maybe she was right. I probably wouldn't ever see Lee and Extria again, that kind of made me a little sad.


End file.
